No Regrets
by Aki99
Summary: Kikyo died...Kagome sees that Inuyasha in pain. So she tells him to take is pain out on her...And doesn't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!...this is my first story soo please don't think it's "to" stupid. Okay but before you read I should fill you in on where it starts...Okay if you watch Inuyasha, my story starts right when Kikyo dies (you all know how she dies)...Naraku has a new body,...and!..I'm having so there is 10 jewle shards left...okay!...okay well hope you like it...and I'm very sorry if I spell things wrong ...or if I put a comma somwhere it don't or something . I'm not very good at writing...so if there is any tips.. throw them at me!...lol...so I apoligize in advance.

No Regrets...

Have you ever done something so stupid, and questionable. That people would question your mental state? And the only thing people could ask is "why"...the answer...People do stupid, questionable things for the ones they love...and don't even regret it.

"KIKYO!"...a blood chilling scream broke through the atmosphere.

A figure standing, facing towards the scream, that was breaking her heart...like always.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked to the figure with her back turned towards the cliffs.

No answer.

"Ehhh ...ummm...Kagome where did Inuyasha go?" He asked again hesntley.making sure to be gentle with his voice even though he was itching to find out what the hell happened?

No answer.

"Kago-"

"He went to go search for Kikyo" she interrupted quietly. Almost a whisper. He almost didn't hear her.

"Why what happened?" He asked with a little panic in his voice. But still making sure to speak gently. He didn't want to upset her. Inuyasha and Kikyo where kinda a sensitive subject with the girl ...If you know what I mean.

"I...I don't know what happened...I think ...I think Naraku...I think Naraku killed her...I think she's dead." she said in her quiet voice.

"What!...how can that be I thought that Onigumo's heart wouldn't allow it ...I thought Naraku couldn't kill her?" Miroku asked. NOT keeping a calm voice this time.He regretted not doing this.

Kagome just started crying.The pain of her Inuyasha was just swimming in the air. She could feel it, his pain, his tears of confusion and anger...the pain of his heart breaking, which made her heart break too.

She just stood there crying. Her hands covering her dirty, bloody face. Just thinking of how much Inuyasha was pained by the loss of Kikyo.Kagome always knew he loved her, but she always denied it, telling herself that he will get over her. But deep down she knew he has always loved 'her', and always will love 'her'.

"I...I don't know what happened Miroku" she said wimpering. The tears still flowing.

"Well aren't we going to go find Inuyasha...shouldn't we help him" asked Sango. looking around at them.

"No...it wouldn't matter, we would never find her" Kagome said quietly through her tears. The others still not exactly sure 'why' she was crying, but still containg they're 'calm' composure.

"Why ..."what happened?"..." said both of them at once. Curiosity still itching.

"She...she fell into the miasma river...nobody...could survive that" she said.Barely raising her voice high enough for them to hear.

"I don't get it...shouldn't Kagome be happy that Kikyo is dead...well...dead again...so why is she crying I mean Kikyo was her rival in love" wispered Shippo in Miroku's ear.

"No I don't think it is Kikyo she is crying over, Shippo." said Miroku.quietly.

"Then who could she possibly be crying over...nobody else died did they?" said a confused Shippo. trying to keep his voice down.

"I think...she is crying for our hanyou friend" said Miroku quietly. Watching as Sango ran over to confrot the crying girl.

"What...but why?...this love stuff is confusing."said Shippo. going cross eyed.

"Yes it is Shippo...yes it is."said Miroku. not answering Shippos question, but Shippo let it go. He wasn't sure he would get it anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its kinda short...but say with me here...Reviews!...and tips f you have any!...lol

Aki


	2. Chapter 2

A.N...mkay here is another chapter...I didn't have enough time to proof read it soo if anything is weird ...sorry...ok omg I was so exited when everyone said they liked it...I got one reveiw saying that it was a lil confusing?...I'm not sure what it is confusing you...butif anyone has any questions...please e-mail me...I would love to answer your questions... read!

-------------------------¥--------------------------------

They had all returned to Kaede's village, after they're failed attempts to find Kikyo.  
Inuyasha stayed away from the group, not looking at anybody, not talking to anybody. He just kept to himself. Kagome decided to respect is wishes of being alone, even tough she really just wanted to hold him, and to comfort him, but he couldn't even look her in the eye let alone let her hold him.

"Aye this is a tragic end to my sisters second life." sighed Kaede. Pouring a cup of tea for Kagome and everyone.

"I wish it would of ended better"she added.

Everyone was silent while drinking there tea.Reflecting on what has happened to them in the past few days. Naraku having a new body, and is even stronger then before, and of course Kikyo's tragic ending.

"Has anyone seen Inuyasha" asked Sango looking around noticing how it seemed she hasn't seen him in a while.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in almost two days?" said Shippo also looking around.

"Ah, probably ran off into the forest somewhere" said Kaede sipping he tea.  
"He probably won't be back for some time" she added.

Kagome wasn't even listening to them. She knew Inuyasha had ran off.

Later that night, everyone had fallen asleep. Kagome suddenly woke with a jolt, Her throat dry and itchy. She got up to get some water, while drinking it, she decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She went outside the door and looked at the beautiful moon and stars.They're light making everything glow. Then something caught her eye.

_"Is that?...is that Inuyasha?"_ she thought while looking into the forest. She clearly saw someone walking on the edge of it, then turned and walked right into the depths.  
She quickly put down her cup, then ran after him as fast as she could.She jerked into a halt at the edge of the forest. She peered in to see if she could see him.She didn't know how far she would get without him sniffing out her scent, but she's willing to try.She didn't see him,so bravely she entered the demon infested forest. Inuyasha's Forest.She just walked in a fast pace over the rough terrain, then while picking up her pace,something just hit her like a ten ton hammer.

_"What...what if that wasn't Inuyasha?..."_she thought looking around it no the forest, the moons light very faint.

How could she be so stupid, did she even stop to think that could of been someone else. She was suddenly a little fearful, she started backing up to where she came from,but when she turned around there was a huge cluster of trees that she knew she has never seen.

_"Oh no!...I'm lost!"_She thought while looking around at the not so friendly anymore forest.

Then she suddenly heard a crack of a branch somewhere to her left.Se was now very scared. She started to try and squeeze her way through the cluster of trees so she could hide somewhere. She found a really large tree, so she quickly sat down, she held her knees to her body, and tryed to be quiet as possible. She then noticed that the light of the moon was bright over in front of her. She looked up could clearly see a slight clearing in the forest,with a slightly large hill right in the middle,and on top of it was a tree whose branches hung very low to the ground like they where heavy for the tree.She then glanced at the other end of the clearing and saw the figure she had seen earlier.She was about to get up and run as fast as she could in the other direction. Then her eyes suddenly caught something when the moon came out from hiding. The figures hair looked like it was silver fire glowing.Then her eyes caught his red kimono.

_"It WAS Inuyasha"_

She watched as Inuyasha climbed up the hill,and sat right by the tree, in his crossed legged stance, and he just sat there looking at the ground. Kagome was debating on what to do.She finally made up her mind. She wanted to comfort him.

She stood up, took a brave deep breath in and walked into the clearing. Inuyasha jumped suddenly, grabbing his sword in fighting stance, but he saw that it was Kagome.

Kagome stoped and looked up at him, he looked...hurt, and confused. She walked closer. She was now about five feet away from him, and then she looked straight into his eyes and flinched without meaning to when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"What are you doing out he-" he couldn't finish. Kagome suddenly jumped on him in a death defying hug around his neck. Inuyasha just stood there bewildered.He was going to ask her "What the hell are you doing?" but he just put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.Her face in his neck, her breathing shallow. Inuyasha suddenly felt all his strength leave him, and he sat down with her in his arms. Weak suddenly, with all that has happend in the last few days, just came in a rush to his body.

She felt his pain. She didn't want him to hurt anymore. She wanted to share his pain, until it went away.She lossened her grip on him. Inuyasha was still holding on to her, his body shaking with grief. It killed her inside. All because of 'her.  
Kagome started dragging her hands on his sides. She felt him tense up, then relax. She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew is that she wanted to make his pain go away.

"Inuyasha"she said softly.He didn't answer, he just put his head closer to her's, as a sign that he was listening.

"Take...take your pain out on me"she whispered in his ear.

-------------------------¥--------------------------------

Okay hope you liked it...I will try updating as soon as possible ok...REVEIW!...plz


	3. Chapter 3

AN.Okay, Here it is...Okay in this chapter there is _sorta_ of a lemon . I just didn't put any like details ...sorry if that dissapoints you...Just y\use your imagination people...I proof read it but I'm not sure if everthing is spelled correctly.Oh I have had a couple o people who asked if Inuyasha was going to kill Kagome...the answer "N-O"...no she does not die EVER in my story...mmmkay?...ok anyways hope you like it

"Take...take your pain out on me"she whispered in his ear.

"Wha-..." he was cut off by her mouth crashing into his. She didn't even think twice about it.As soon as those words left her lips all she wanted to do is to make those words true, but as soon as they're lips touched,it was like electricity, flowing through they're body's. Making her blood boil, and her heart quicken. Inuyasha was complete statue. He wasn't sure what to do, until passion took over, and he started to kiss her back. Not sure what he was doing either.

They broke apart to breath. Gasping for air, then Kagome grabed both sides of his face and forced him to kiss her again. Inuyasha took ahold of her shoulders and broke apart the kiss, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to take your pain away.I don't want you to hurt. I want you to forget about everything that hurts you. So take it out on me." She said.Then she grabed him again and kissed more forcefully.Inuyasha was about to objectt but passion once again took over his body, and all he could do was kiss her back. Kagome started running her hands over his chest,and shoulders.She ran them down his arms till she got to his hands. Then she grabbed his hands. Feeling his sharp claws. She made him grab her breasts. He tensed up, but she pushed on him untill he fell backwards onto the soft grass. She was ontop of him, but she swung over so he was now ontop. They're kisses getting more intense, they're touches more desprate.Clothing being ripped by claws,flesh exsposed.Neither not knowing what they were doing.It was not gentle,it was not sweet, It was rough,and forceful. Inuyasha held her arms above her head, while he had his way with her.Kagome just laid there, letting him do so as he pleased. She didn't want to make him hurt or angry, no matter if his claws ripped at her, his fangs tore at her. She just laid there, not doing anything.

They both had collapsed after words. Inuyasha was the first to wake up,looking at Kagome beside him. She was so beautiful, but her innocence was taken away from her. He felt disgusted with himself.

_"What have I done to her?"_ he thought. He felt like he was going to break down. He quickly put his kimono back on, and ran into the forest.Not sure where he was going.All he knew is that he couldn't be around Kagome right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up by the sun hitting her face. When she opened them the harsh bright light burned her eyes. She quickly covered them and rolled onto her stomach.Something tickled her right shoulder,She opened her eyes to see a long blade of grass, moving in the wind.She then noticed where she was. Looking around,She now remeber all that happend. Her face was emotionless,no feeling at all.Then she heard something,voices.There was voices yelling out,calling out.Then she reconized them. They were calling...her name.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome where are you?"

"Kagome if your out here,say something please!"

She completly forgot about the others, She didn't tell them where she was going or anything last night.She was about to answer back when she noticed that she didn't have any clothes on. As fast as she could, she put all her clothes back on, and was exausted from going so fast all of the sudden.Then she looked up and saw, Miroku coming out of the woods.

_"Whew..That was close!"_ She thought. While trying to catch her breath. She had to have all of her clothes on in under 30 seconds...she was out of breath.

"Ah Kagome there you are." Miroku said with releif.

"Hey, she's over here." He yelled into the woods.

"OH, thank goodness." Kagome heard a voice from inside the woods,That belonged to Sango.

"Kagome,what on earth are you doing out here. You had us worried sick." Said Miroku. As he walked upto her. Kagome was trying to pull herself together, without Miroku noticing.

"I...uh...um..I went for a walk last night...and I must of fell alsleep under this tree...yeah...Sorry."She said. Making the whole story up on the spot.

"Oh, Well thank goodness for that.We thought you where kiddnapped by a demon or a bandit."Said Miroku. Who was now in front of Kagome. The others just coming out of the woods.

"KAGOME!." Yelled out of the woods.He ran up and jumped on Kagome with a bear hug around her waist.

"Oh, Kagome I thought you where taken!" Shippo cryed into her chest.

"Oh,It's okay Shippo, I'm okay. I just fell alsleep that's all. Sorry for worrying you."Kagome said softly. Her story seemed to be working.

"It's okay Kagome. I'm just happy your okay."He sniffled.

"Aye, child you gave everyone a fright, but thank the gods that your alright and safe."Kaede said.

"So Kagome, did you see Inuyasha while you where out here?"Asked Sango.

"Ehh,no...ummm I didn't see him."She said quietly.Avoiding they're eyes.

"Oh.I wonder where he wondered off to? It's not like him to go for more then a couple of days."asked Sango.

"Yeah, He has been gone for a long time. I wonder where he went?" asked Shippo.

"I don't...know."said Kagome queitly.

"Ehh...Kagome are you okay?...you seem a little pale..are you sick or something?"asked Miroku

"Oh no, I'm fine just a little tired. I didn't get a really good nights sleep on the hard ground. I think I'm going to go back and take a nap."said Kagome.

"Okay, but Kagome, we do need to find him.We need to find Inuyasha.We need to go and search for the jewle shards,and kill Naraku."said Miroku.

She just nodded her head,and got up and walked quetly through the woods back to Kaede's village.

She walked passed the village children playing.They were all asking her questions about the jewle shards,and her journey on finding them. But she just ignored them.She blocked everyone out of her mind, or at least tryed.

"Kagome,you wanna play with us?"asked a cute little village girl.With her big eyes shining.She admired Kagome,and looked up to her.

"I uhh..I'm sorry..I can't right now.I'm goingandtake a nap.

All the light in the young girls eyes dissapeared.The saddness and dissapointment on her face showing.

"Oh...Okay."her tiny voice said.

"But, mabey some other time, okay.I'm just to tired right now."Kagome said kindly.

"OKAY!"the little girl screamed with exitment. Then ran off to go play with the others.

Kagome just smiled and continued to Kaede's hut.Once inside, away from everyones prying eyes.She started crying.She wasn't sure why she was crying,the urge to cry started right when she woke up,and she has been holding it back.She had let Inuyasha do what he wanted to her,he used her, he hurt her.But she didn't care.She didn't even regret it.She thought that all her tears where from last night.That she had just been holding them in, but all the pain came rushing to her as soon as she was alone.

_"But I wouldn't take it back.Even if he did hurt me.I won't regret it."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

YOU LIKE IT?...I hope soo...lol anyways, Please ,Please,PLEASE!...REVEIW...okay I need Reviews if you don't reveiw..I'm not updating...is it fair..I think so..

Aki99


	4. Chapter 4

OMG!...I'm sooo sorry. I haven't updated in over a month!...Sorry about that...LOT'S of stuff going on!...I went to this anime Convention, so I was soo busy with everyones costumes(We had to hand sew them all!) I was Kagome of course..And I went to the Korn, Mudvayne, 10Years concert I was so estatic about that for a while.AND!...I'm going to the see Avenged Sevenfold again (3rd time) and I was worried about money to go to that...AND to top it all off I had a lil bit of a writers block!...So those are all the reasons I couldn't update as fast...I do warn you that it IS going to be harder for me to update sooner. So my apoligies in advance.

And thanks black4rose13For pointing out a mistake of mne... I had Inuyasha rip Kagome's clothes off. But I had her put them on easily. and the others didn't notcied... Well my reason for that, is that I wrote the "lemon" or whatever you want to call it when I wrote the second chapter... So when I started the third one I just threw that part in without proff reading everything...So I'm sorry about that! ...I'm not going to fix or anything...Just ignore it! lol...Okay I'mblabbing to much..now READ!..Oh and I yet again did not proof read this all the way..I just kinda skimmed through it...So IF there is mistakes I'm sorry.

No Regrets.

Chapter Four

--------------------

A few days has passed.The days becoming shorter,as summer is coming to its end.

Inuyasha came around a few times in the past couple of days.But he never came near Kagome.He was afraid she would be mad,and won't want to be with him anymore.He couldn't handle that right now.But he knew he had to face her sooner or later.He was just trying to think of what to say to her.

Kagome,and Sango were out collecting herbs,and plants for medicine, for when they continue there journey of hunting Naraku,and the shards.

"Oh, there's one."said Sango. Pointing to a large bush of herbs.

"Okay."sighed Kagome.Hoisting the basket of herbs over to the bush.

"Kagome?"asked Sango.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, are you okay?...You seem pale, and you look tired.Are you getting sick ?"asked Sango.

"Oh no I'm fine. I just-..."Kagome paused.She felt nauious now.She droped the basket, and held onto her stomache.It just all came like a rush to her.As soon as Sango mentioned the word 'sick',She suddenly felt like it.

"Oh god."said Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?"Sango said concerned.

"I...I think I'm going to be sick."Kagome said while covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh no...Uhh hmm uh...Here do it over here Kagome."said Sango.While holding on to Kagome's shoulders. Guiding her over near a spot.

"Oh Kagome, you are sick."said Sango.

"Come on let's hurry back to the village. You can get some rest there"said Sango.

They went to the village, stoping once and a while for Kagome.Once they got there Sango told Kaede that Kagome was sick, and Kaede fixed some medicine up for her.

"Aye, child are ye okay?"asked Kaede. Feeling Kagome's forehead.

"No...I feel awful."said Kagome.

"Hmm...Well ye are not warm."said Kaede. Checking Kagome, feeling her forehead, stomache,and back.

"Well there's not much I can do for ye.Accept for give ye a herb that makes ye sleep."she said.

"Okay."said Kagome.She took the herb in her tea,it didn't taste very good,but if it will make her sleepy then she's all for it.

"Why are ye all sick all of a sudden? Ye where fine this morning?"asked Kaede.As Kagome drank the last bit of the bitter tea.

"I don't know."she said with a scrunched up face from the tea.

"Mabey it was because you where out in the sun to much. I sometimes get sick from that."said Sango.

"Yeah...that could be it." said Kagome quietly.

Later on Kagome had a nice three hour nap. She felt better, but still a little woozy.

"It must of been something I ate."Thought Kagome brushing it aside.

She strecthed her waking body. It had to be at least three now. I wonder where everyone is. She got up and walked outside to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo,Kaede,and Inuyasha all standing in a group. By the looks on they're faces they were talking about Naraku.She knew that grave,serious exspression anywhere.

Inuyasha's gaze immedetly fell on Kagome,and guilt was shown alover his face.

He slowly was backing away from the group.Opening and closing his mouth,as if trying to find words.But didn't come up with any good excuses.

"I uhh...have to go."Said Inuyasha. And before anyone could say anything.He turned around and took off after looking at Kagome apolegeticly.Hoping she would see that he just wasn't ready to talk,cause he knew that's what she wanted to do.

"Inuyasha wait!"yelled Shippo.But it was too late.He had already ran off.

"Huh?...what's up with him."said Shippo.Shippo looked at Kagome, who was staring where Inuyasha had ran off to.Her face sad, and confused.

"Oh great, did those two get into a fight?"whispered Shippo to the others.

"Mabey, but this one seems different. They are both acting really strange"whispered Miroku.

"Should we ask whats going on?"whispered Sango, glancing at Kagome.

"Yes, but not now. Let's wait till later on, if they are still acting weird. Then we will ask."whispered Miroku. They all nodded in agreement.

Later on that day.

"Okay, what's up with those two!"yelled Sango.Looking at Shippo to Miroku,to even Kirara.

"They're acting really strange.Usaully Kagome goes home all mad.While Inuyasha pouts and sulks that she isn't here and goes after her.Now Kagome refuses to go home, and Inuyasha is acting like he is scared to face Kagome."Sango yelled. Pacing back and forth like a mad woman.

Miroku and Shippo looked at eachother.With Silent agreement that Sango was crazy.

"Should we confront them about it now?"asked Shippo.Looking at her.  
She stopped pacing and her face lit up.

"Yes!...Cause this is not normal!"Sango yelled out.

Shippo looked scared by Sango's reaction.While Miroku was trying to crawl away from the scene.He knew she was going to make him do all the talking and he really didn't want to.

"Come on let's go."Sango said while grabing Miroku by his collar.

Miroku sighed.Struggling to to take off at a run.He knew it was too late.

"Why me?"He said.While being drugged out of the hut.

-  
_Why doesn't he want to be around me? I thought at least he would want to talk about what happend?Why is he avoiding me?Is he disgusted with me, that he can't even stand to be around me?_

Kagome sighed.All this and more thoughts where running through her head,that she couldn't even comprehend some of the stuff she was coming up with.

She sighed again.She had been doing alot of sighing.

She knew she had to talk to him sooner or later.She just wasn't sure how she was going to do that.  
And what about when they continue they're journey?Is he still going to try and avoid her?  
He can't do that.They all have to work together.If Naraku,or any powerful demon they come across.It just wouldn't work out.

Another sigh.  
She had to talk to him.

_Yeah knowing him with his stubborness.He would never come talk to me._

_This is so hard.I have the courage to do 'that' with him all of a sudden, But I don't have the guts to even talk to him. Oh yeah that makes sense._

She heard footsteps drawing closer, and fast. She turned around and was face to face with a crazy looking Sango. Who was dragging a poor Miroku by the ear, and Shippo who was keeping his distance from Sango was behind them.

"OKAY OUT WITH IT!" Sango yelled.

"Wha-...what?" Kagome stuttered confused.

"What do you mean what!...Miroku! Tell her"She said looking at Miroku.

She let go of his ear, and stood behind him with her arms crossed. Blocking him from escaping.

Miroku sighed. "Kagome, we were all wondering why you and Inuyasha haven't been speaking to eachother. It's -"

"It's been getting annoying. You guys won't even so much as say 'hi' to eachother. You've been doing it for the past THREE DAY'S!" Sango yelled.Interupting Miroku.

"I...I..I don't know what you are talking about?"said Kagome. _Oh yea that's going to convince them_.She thought sarcasticly.

And she was right they didn't beileve it for a second.

"Don't give us that. What is going on?" Sango asked.Grabbing a once again escaping Miroku.

"It's nothing.We just got into a...a fight and he's just being stubborn has usual. That's it." she said trying to sound convincing.

"But you guys are acting very weird around eachother. This is nothing I've seen before. Did you guys get into a big fight...and what are you fighting about?"asked Shippo.

"Eh...um...the...umm " she was trying to come up with somthing convincing fast.

"Yes?" they all said at once. With curious eyes.

"It's ...It's none of your bussneiss anyway.Mabey you dont need to know."She said now angry at them. Her words were true. Why do 'have' to know anyways.

She all they're expression turn from curious, to confused and slighty embrassed.

"We...we where just curious,and worriedKagome. We didn't mean to attack you about it. We were just concered about you two." said Miroku kindly.

"Well if I wanted to tell you I'm sure I would've awhile ago. and seeing as I didn't tell you. You must assume that I might not want you to know." she said. And walked off into the woods without another word.

they all stood there in silence.

"Whoa...It must be very personal."said Shippo.

"Yeah now I really want to know what's up."said Miroku.

"OH, You guys are horrible. Kagome is right, if she wanted us to know whats going on she would of told us.She is our freind and we had no right to attack her like that." Sango said.Glaring at the two.

"Wha-...What are you looking at us for."Miroku said.

"Ugg you disgust me"She said and walked off.

"What just happend there?"asked Miroku,

"You are a disgrace."Said Shippo and hopped over after Sango.

"...why me..."he said aloud.

-  
Kagome just stormed into the forest without caring where she was going. She stomped around for a while. And she started to feel bad about what she did to them.

But they had no right to do that?

...but they are your friends, and were just worried.And I yelled at them.

'sigh'.

_AH...this is so frustrating._

She wandered for what seemed like hours. The she came to a stop right if front of the sacred tree.

She walked over to it and looked up. Looking at all the branches and leaves swaying lazily in the wind.She felt tears weld up inside her.

_This is where I first met Inuyasha_.

She stared at the tree for a while. She reached out her hand and touched the tree. Feeling the rough bark on her fingertips.

_This is also the place where I relized that I was in love with Inuyasha._

The tears came silently down her cheek.

She slid to her knees.Both of her hands still on the tree.She leaned her forehead on it.

_Why did I do that? He probably dosen't want anything to do with me now. I just ruined it. I ruined it. He won't talk to me anymore, He won't even look at me anymore. He'll probably want to go find the jewel shards without me._

_Wait...But he can't. I'm his 'jewel detector'.That probably the only reason he'll talk to me.As long as it has to do with the jewel._

She started to cry harder.She dug her nails into the bark,dragging them down.Scratching the sacred tree.She kept scratching it,and scratching it,untill her fingertips were raw and bleeding.

But even if they were she kept on scratching the tree.She felt anger torwards it.The tree usaully mad her feel better by just sitting under it.

But now she was mad at it.For not making her feel better about this.For not making it better.And for making her make promises that she had to keep.

She scratched it untill the pain was so intense she couldn't take it anymore.Then she felt disgusted with herself for not being able to take the pain.

_I'm so weak.That's another reason for Inuyahsa to just forget about me.I'm always in trouble,and making it hard for him cause he always has to rescue me._

She started crying more.She stayed silent but the tears were flowing rapidly down.

She heard rustiling behind her.And twigs breaking. Like footsteps.

Now she was even more mad. It was probably Sango,Miroku,Shippo,or even Kirara coming to see if she was okay. But she was mad at them for it. It just made her feel more weak.

_Can't they just leave me alone to deal with my problems. Instead of having to comfront me like a child._

She heard them getting closer.

She felt the presence of someone behind her. She could feel eyes on her.But they didn't say anything.

_What they think that I'm just going to fling myself at them and asked to be comfronted.Are they waiting for me to say something?_

"Just go away"she whispered.

But she could still feel the figure's presents behind her.

"I said,just go away!"She yelled.While flinging herself around to face them.

Gasp."Inu...Inuyahsa"she whispered.

He was standing there staring at her.With sadness,and guilt showing in his eyes.

"Kagome"

---------------------------------

ducks flying spears I'm sorry for the cliffy okay!..I know I'm mean but truthfully thats about all I wrote tis month...I have a lil writers block so throw tipsand ideas at me okay!...Alright now REVEIW REVEIW!...If you don't reveiw I won't update...(thats a lie I'll still update...but I'll make sure to take my time if you know what I mean)...so REVEIW...please I love reveiws they make me happy!..

Aki


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone! no sorry this isn't a new chapter...I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to try writing longer chapters,so it will take longer to update. I'm not the best writer and I get writer's block all the time so it takes me longer. The chapter I'm writing now is about as long as chapter 3...so a ew months and that is all I wrote!...plus it's summer now(well where I am) and I'm more busy...But I'll tell everyone now...that I might not update for months,but I will not abandon this!...I can't do that to you,and my best friend reads this and she haunts me to update all the time!...So I will update eventually okay. It might take weeks,months...but I will. You guys are so awesome for being so patient with me... I LOVE YOU GUYS!..and I love writing this no worrys. okay. REMEMBER!...I will not abandon this story!...I'm writing the best I can. I want it to be the best it can for everyone okay!...

I WILL UPDATE SOON!

Much love to all of you!

Scarlett(Aki99)

P.S. I'm thinking about drawing fanart for my story...what do you think?...Or you guys can do it!  
if you want...it's just something that I've been thinking of doing, since I love to draw Inuyasha and stuff!...But if guys have any fanart for it...please send it to will post them everywhere!...lol LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	6. Chapter 5

**(A.N)**

**OKAY! HERE IT IS!...Sorry it took forever!...I had major writers block (I still kinda do)And I've been so picky! I rewrote everything so much.I'm still not completely satisfied...But it's enough..I didn't want to keep everyone waiting tooo long..SO HERE IT IS!...And it will probably be a while before I update again..BUT I WILL!...sigh...And I gave up on the whole fanart for it...to lazy lol...I tried though!**

-------------------------------

Gasp."Inu...Inuyahsa"she Whispered.

He was standing there staring at her.With sadness,and guilt showing in his eyes.

"Kagome"

It was all he said.Then they just stared at each other, and stared,and stared.Kagome felt a sweat drop roll down her face.

'Okay...He's not leaving for once.But I still can't find the words.'

"Kagome" he said again.A little louder this time."I smelled your blood and I was worried."

She took a sharp intake of breath.

'He was worried about me?'

He was about to take a step froward, but then stop. He stared at the ground. Then He exhaled slowly, and walked towards her.

Kagome stared at him when he was right in front of her. He lowered himself to her level stared at her for a moment. Then he reached out his hand towards her's.

"Here Kagome, you should take care of these. They will get worse if you don't." he said quietly.

He gently took her hand. She flinched at his touch. Then a look of guilt and sadness came onto his face.

"Look what I've done to you.I can't even touch you without you being scared...I'm a monster." he said quietly. He let go of her hand, and was staring at the ground.

Kagome just stared in confusion. 'He thinks it's his fault? I didn't want that to happen. It was all mine.'

"Inuyasha..."she started to say. But he shook his head.

"It's all my fault. I lost control. And I took it out on you.There is no excuses for it." he said still staring at the ground.

"Inuyasha...dont' say that it was more my fault then anybody's." she said quietly. She drew her face closer to his. He looked up and looked her into her eyes. "Don't blame yourself. I wasn't thinking. I..." she said still staring at him. But she was a lost of words with him staring at her like that.

"Kagome I don't want this anymore. No more avoiding eachother.I hate it. So if you still don't want to leave me-..."he said slighty sadly.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief."Inuyasha I don't want to leave you! I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. I'll never leave you."

He looked at her, his eyes filled with happiness,and releif.He reached his arms out shyly.He wrapped his arms around her lightly,he had a slight blush.Kagome hugged him back. He sighed and held her tighter.Kagome thought it was a bit odd that they could be so shy,and embarrassed about a hug,after only a few nights ago,they where closest as two people can get.

They just stood there holding eachother.Kagome was so relaxed,she thought she could probably fall asleep.She opened her eyes,and was surprised to see that it was getting dark.They must of been here for while.Inuyasha must of noticed too cause he let go of her slowly while looking around.

"We should probably get back."he said quietly,with a hint of dissapointment.Kagome sighed,and nodded already missing his arms around her.

"So...what now?"he asked.She looked at him in confusion.

"About what?"she asked.

"Us...are...we...to-together?...Like really together?"he asked blushing.Kagome stared at him,she felt like she could scream and jump around like an idiot.But first she had to make sure about what exactly he meant.

"You mean... Like we where before?"she asked a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"I mean like really together...like before-"he stopped.Kagome bit her lip. 'Like before,I guess it was just wishful thinking.He probably doesn't want to be with me like that. He probably regrets everything that happened.'

"-like before...but more..."he finished.She stared at him as the his words sunk into her head.

"Bu-...but more?...what do you mean?"she asked.

"dammit Kagome, I mean I want to be with you!"he said frustrated at her question.Kagome felt tears swell in her eyes.'He wants to be with me?...Is this a dream...someone pintch me,or better yet punch me cause I don't think this is sinking in' she settled on using her thumb nail to scrap at her sore,bleeding fingers.She flinched at the intensity of the pain. She looked down at her hands and saw blood dripping from her fingers.'Well at least this means this is real,I think?'

"Oh shit, Kagome your hand is bleeding bad...Here." He grabbed her hands gently,and looked at her fingers blood dripping down her hand.

"Wow you really scratched the hell out of that tree didn't you?"he said with a smirk.She blushed at his words.'Yeah I guess I did. I didn't really notice that much damage when it was happening'. Then her thoughts went back to what he just said.

"Did you...Did you say you wanted to be with me?"she asked quietly.

"YES! Dammit!...Are you fucking deaf!"he said raising his voice in irritation. She jumped at his words.

"Are...Are you sure. I mean your not just saying that because we-..."she stopped, blushing.

"No I'm not saying that because we had _sex!_"he said it! 'Oh my gosh!'. She 'EEPED' at the word, Blushing from head to toe.He just finished wrapping her fingers.

"OI!...quit blushing. It's not like we are not going to do it again, right?"he said still holding onto her hands.She was about the color of his kimono now.

"Oh...I...well yeah...but."she couldn't find the words. He hushed her by putting his finger to her lips.

"Later,we need to get back now, before the others get to us. Cause who knows what will happen if we're alone again." he said.She blushed more,if possible at this point. He grasped one of her hands gently, paying careful attention to her wounds.

"Okay." she said quietly, while he led her out of the forest.She didn't know what was wrong with her, she thought if Inuyasha ever asked to be with her, that she would jump around, and kiss him till he bruised. But I guess she was in total shock, that it was like she had no control of her body.That she was in a dream-like stage.She just couldn't believe this was happening.

As it slowly sunk into her,as she walked hand in hand with him.She began to smile, and true happiness settled into her. She grasped his hand more tightly in hers. He turned to look at her when she did. She just smiled shyly. He smiled back at her. He stopped and starred at her. Then he slowly drew her closer to him. He leaned his head down slowly, to where they're lips barley touched.He brushed his lips onto hers,she brushed hers to his. They're breathe mixing together.She then tilted her head to his.Meeting his lips in a slow firey kiss.He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulledher close to him,deeping the kiss. She put her arms around his neck.And they stood there in they're own little world.Body's pressed together.They're kiss was tender,and loving nothing like it was before.And Nothing around them seemed to matter but them in her passionate kiss. Until a little voice broke the silence.

"I see them!...They're--...OH MY!"

"They're wha-...WHOA!"

"Hey let me go, I wanna see!What are they doing. Let me go Miroku!"

"MEW!"

The two broke they're kiss to look over towards the bushes, to see Sango,holding a small Kirara, blushing, Miroku, with a wicked grin, holding a fighting Shippo in his arms, blocking his eyes from seeing.

They all just stood there in silence.Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart, and were both blushing now.Sango kept on opening and closing her mouth, as if trying to find words.Miroku however had plenty of them.

"My,my,my...What have we have here," he said. Smiling from ear to ear."And what were you guys doing?"he said smiling,in his oh so perverted way.

Sango slapped him on the face. "MIROKU!"she was blushing.And suddenly finding a leaf on one of the bushes to be very interesting.

"Wha--...What do you mean?"said a nervous Inuyasha.

"We weren't doing anything."said Kagome.Trying to look believable.

Miroku still had his grin,and Sango was the color of a tomato.

"HEY!...What were they doing!...LET ME GO MIROKU!...I WANNA SEE" said a still fighting Shippo.Miroku let him go,still not taking his eyes off of the two in front of them.Shippo glared at Miroku, then looked around at Inuyasha,and Kagome,who both looked emarassed about something.

"What were they doing!I don't see anything?"Shippo said looking upset.He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha again.And noticing that they were both here together."HEY!Are guys not mad at eachother anymore!"he said,smiling.

Kagome smiled at Shippo."Yes Shippo,we're not fighting anymore." she said.Shippo smiled more.

"Oh they're definitely not fighting anymore."said Miroku.They all blushed(except poor clueless Shippo). "That much is obvious." he added.Shippo looked back at Miroku in confusion."What do you mean Miroku?"he said.Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome interrupted him.

"Hey,it's getting dark we should all get back to Kaede's,and eat"she said,and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him past the others,towards the village.Shippo looked at them with more confusion.  
"Hey, since when did they start holding hands?"asked Shippo.Miroku looked like he wanted to answer, but Sango glared at him,as if daring him to answer.Miroku let out a defeated sigh.And they all turned to follow.

Yes,everyone was confused on how those two patched things up.Not only that,but they seemed closer then before. Aways looking at eachother,holding hands.And when they set out,to see to a rumor about a jewel shard,Kagome,who was riding on Inuyasha's back, kept whispering in his ear,and they both giggled,and laughed at they're inside jokes.Sango who was riding on Kirara with Shippo and Miroku, looked back at the couple who were,once again,giggling about something.Miroku looked a little envious at the two,on how close they were. Shippo was just freakin'confused. He didn't understand it at all.And it didn't help that no one seemed to want to explain either.He just shrugged it off,hoping that someone eventually will tell him.

They found the village with the rumored demon with a shikon shard.It turned out to be true and, they all faced off against a giant bear demon.It was strong, but it wasn't strong enough considering the shard.They fought,and killed it so quick it was kind of a joke.Kagome picked the shard up in hopes of purifying it.She was a little worried that it wouldn't work since she wasn't really considered 'pure' anymore.She really didn't know how that all worked out.She always assumed it had something to do with virginity. But when she picked it up, it purified like it always had. She let out a sigh of relief.'Thank goodness, how was I going to explain that?'She and Inuyasha hadn't told the others that they were together yet.She wasn't sure why,they both just had a silent agreement not to tell anyone right now.It was okay with her though.It was also dangerous, if any of Inuyasha's many enemy's found out about her and how close they really were.She would be a main target for sure.They already went after her as it is!.It wasn't like they didn't trust they're friends, it's just they didn't want to many people knowing at such dangerous times.

She added the shard with the one she kept in a small bottle,that hung about her neck.'Only two' she thought sadly.Inuyasha coming over sheathing Tetsagia interrupted her thoughts.

"Did you get it?" he asked.She nodded smiling."Did...Did you purify it?" he said hinting in his voice.

"Yes, it purified like always."she said smiling.'He must of been worried about that as well.'He let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good." he said smiling back at her.Miroku who was listening to the whole thing came over to the two.

"Oh why do you seemed relieved about this Inuyasha?"he asked.With a fake innocence in his voice."Is there a reason why it wouldn't purify?" he asked again. Looking very curious,with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"No!...theres no reason. I was just asking if she purified the damn thing,that's all"Inuyasha said.The defensive tone to his voice however made Miroku want to press the matter a lil' further.

"Oh,I must have been mistaken then.It just seemed that you were concerned that it wouldn't purify.I was just merely curious as to why you might think this."he said slyly.Inuyasha looked like he wanted to pound him into the ground. But he just settled with a 'Keh'.

"Like I have to tell you every thought that runs through my head."he said and walked away towards the rejoicing villagers.

Miroku smirked, he has been onto those two since the time in the woods.Always asking questions.But they have yet to cave in.He thought if he pushed the matter they would confess, but they have yet to.He thought about a lot more,during the feast. Which the villagers perpared for the 'heros'.Inuyasha of course said no to them. But of course they all ended up staying for the night with a promised feast from the happy villagers.Even though the demon was a joke.The villagers could've destroyed it themselves. Inuyasha didn't even have to use the Wind Scar.He probbaly didn't even need to use Tetsaiga at all for the matter of how weak it was. But the villagers were 'so' grateful of them.

He sat there thinking of those two.There was just something up with them.

"Hey Kagome can you pass the rice?"asked Shippo."...Kagome?...Hey Kagome?"he asked again.Kagome jumped suddenly.

"Oh sorry Shippo I'm just so tired I must of fell asleep."she said.Smiling.'I must of fell asleep.'those words kept repeating in Miroku's mind why did they sound familiar.

"How could you fall asleep?"asked Inuyasha with an amused tone to his voice.

"Oh! dozed off is what I meant."said Kagome correcting herself.But Miroku was tied to his thoughts.'I must of fell asleep.','I must of fell asleep.','I must of fell asleep.','I must of fell asleep.'...He looked up suddenly realizing where he heard her say that before.

flash back

"Kagome,what on earth are you doing out here. You had us worried sick." Said Miroku. As he walked upto her.Kagome looked,disheveled and a little nervous. Smoothing out her clothes.Which he noticed had a few to many rips in them.Her hair was a mess,of course he thought that was from sleeping.

"I...uh...um..I went for a walk last night...and I must of fell asleep under this tree...yeah...Sorry."

end of flash back

'THATS IT' he thought.'Something definitely happened on that night betweent those two.And I am going to find out what.' he thought with a smirk.

"Say Kagome,you should go and get some rest.We wouldn't want you to go falling asleep somewhere strange again."he said.With a fake chuckle.

"Again?...Why do you say that Miroku."she said with a smile.Witha hint of worry in her eyes.

"Oh, you know why.That one time when you fell asleep in the woods under that tree...you know the one on the hill.You were gone all night, you had us all worried. But you said you went for a 'walk' and fell 'asleep' under that paticular tree...Remeber now?"he said slyly.Kagome blushed,and then quickly tried to cover it up. But Miroku caught it.

"Oh yeah...Heh...Don't want that to happen again,do we."she said with a fake smile.She glanced at Inuyahsa,who obiouvsly caught on to what was going on with her mishap of falling 'asleep'.

"Say Kagome."Miroku chimed.Clearly enjoying himself."Why did you go for a walk all the way out in the woods.With all that's going on with Naraku all the demons are more active.Clearly you wouldn't be so careless...unless someone was with you?"he asked.

She cleared her throat,and was fiddling with the hem of her skirt."What do you mean?...No one was with me."she said. Kagome was clearly a bad liar,but Miroku played along with her.

"Oh! that was really risky of you Kagome."he said with a serious tone.Shippo who was quietly lisenting to whole conversation.Jumped when he realized something.

"Hey Kagome,are you sure you didn't meet Inuyasha there that night?"he asked.Kagome turned white,and was fiddling her skirt like crazy.

"Why do you ask that Shippo?"she said smiling nervously.Shippo shrugged.

"I don't know.It's just that you guys started arguing after that night.Plus,You smelled a lot like Inuyasha when we found you.I just thought you guys met up there and started fighting or something.I'm just stating what I think,based on the evindence."he said smartly.Like he was an expert.

Kagome thought he was damn close to one.The only thing missing was...they weren't really 'fighting'.Miroku grinned.'OOH! now we're getting somewhere'he thought.

"What do you mean 'she smelled a lot like him'?"he asked acting midly curious.Putting his hand up to his chin.Trying to act like he didn't notice poor Kagome looked like she was going to trow up.And Inuyasha was just looking at Miroku like he wish he would die on the spot.

"Huh?...Oh! It's just,Inuyasha scent was all over Kagome.Like they were really near eachother.An by how strong it was,probably for most of the night."Shippo said innocently.Not realizing what everyone was thinking.Sango was blushing slightly.'Oh they probably just hugged or something...all night...YEAH they just hugged all-' even when she was trying to think about it she blushed.'oh great!Am I a perverted person to now for think such things.And about my friends no less!'she was ashamed with herself...but she still couldn't shake what her mind was coming up with.

Miroku felt like skipping.'HA! So they did see eachother that night! Now I just have to figure out what they were doing?' he snickered in his head.

"So you did see eachother.Was it like a tryst or something?"he asked slyly.They both blushed.

"We didn't plan on meeting eachother there.If that's what you're saying!"Inuyasha said.Clearly getting angry with the monk.Everbody looked up in surprise at what Inuyasha said.

"HA!So you guys where together that night. What did you do all night.Did you guy's have a big fight like Shippo said?"yelled Miroku acussingly.Standing up pointing at the two. Inuyasha stood up to intimidate. Matching the monks stature, he glared at him. Kagome was blushing and looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.

"We did nothing that's any of your business!"yelled Inuyasha.Poking Miroku in the chest.Sango stood up and wiggled her way in between the arguing two.

"Hey, guys stop.There is no reason to fight!"she said desperately. Looking at them back and forth.She put one of her hands on Inuyasha's chest and the other on Miroku's.Trying to separate them.Kagome stood up and walked out of the room.Everyone stopped and watched as she left.

"Oh, great look what you guys did now.You upseted Kagome."said Sango,She pushed her way out of the room to follow her. Inuyasha and Miroku just stood there staring at the door.

"Look,Inuyasha,Sango's right.I'm sorry for sticking my nose where it shouldn't be.I-...was just curious I guess." Miroke bowed his head slightly."I am sorry."he said.Inuyasha just stared at him.

'KEH'"Whatever! You were just being a damn pervert. Meddling into other peoples busneiss,dont' even try and play innocent."Inuyasha said.Miroku sighed.

Sango trotted after Kagome,she was walking through the village at a steady pase.Wait? She was walking out of the village!

"Hey Kagome,where are you going!" she yelled.Kagome stopped and turned around she smiled a little smile.Then she turned around to face Sango who now caught up and facing her.

"Oh,hey Sango."she said.Still had a little smile on her face but you could tell she was upset."I just wanted to go home is all."she said.

"Listen Kagome,Miroku was just being a jerk.It was really none of his business what happend between you and Inuyasha.But don't worry about it,I think you being upset got to him and I think he'll back off now."she said.Offering a bright smile.Kagome retutned the smile this time she meant it.

"Thanks Sango."she said.

"If you still want to go home you can borrow Kirara to take you."she offered.

"Oh thanks, I think I will.I haven't been home in a while.It would be nice."she said.Sango called for Kirara.And she bounded out of the woods probably hunting.She transformed.Kagome hoped up on her waved good-bye to Sango and flew back to the well.

Sango smiled after her friend and decided to take a walk around and visited some of the villagers, who were still humbling grateful for they're 'service'.

Back at the hut.Inuyasha and Miroku sat there in silence.Miroku sighed again for the upteenth time.Sango was right he was a little guilty for making Kagome upset.And was more upset that they haven't come back yet.'Wow she must be really upset with me.''Sigh'.But he went still wansn't quite done with Inuyasha.

"Say Inuyasha?"he asked.

"What?"Inuyasha answered still pissed off tone to his voice.

"What idid/i Shippo mean by your scent was all over Kagome?"he asked Inuyasha answered him with a punch in the head.

Inuyasha sat there with Tetsaigua resting on agaist his shoulder,thinking.  
Sango walked in the room a few moments later.She went walking around talking to the villagers about the villages history with other demons and other things.She was gone for about an hour.Now she was back...but no Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?"Inuyasha asked.

"She went back home.Kirara took her."Sango said calmly.Inuyasha stood up suddenly.

"She went home! Why didn't she tell me?"he yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha.She hasn't been home in a while.She probably wants some time to herself to think."Inuyasha looked like he was going interrupt."AND!...She probably wants to see her family."she said raising her voice.Inuyasha walked out of the room fuming.

"Yeesh,that guy is so loud."said Shippo.Who was -a moment ago sleeping- until a certain hanyou yelled.

"You got that right."Sango agreed.

Inuyasha didn't go after Kagome right away.He would wait a bit, he thought to himself. He sat there for about approximately ten- minutes.Then he took off torwards Kaede's village.If he full out ran has fast has he could he would get there in twenty-minutes.So he did.  
When he got there he decided to wait anthother ten-minutes.Then he was going to the well.

Kagome,was sitting on her bed in her pajamas,staring at the jewel shards around her neck.She took a bath, ate dinner and went straight to her room.And here she was staring at the jewel shards.'maybe,I should've told Inuyasha I was going home...Nah! Sango told him so it's okay,right?'she thought.She sighed and laid out on her bed.Trying to relax,but couldn't.'I should've told him myself. You know how it is when you take off and go home without telling him.He gets mad'She rolled over on her bed a few times,seeing if sleep would consume her, but it didn't.She sat up,and stared at her desk with all her books and school things.'maybe studying will make me sleepy?"she said and walked over and sat down. Then she felt guilty that sheturned to studying just to make her sleep.She stomped on the thought and opened a book.She started catching up on her history and social studys...but she steered clear of her math book, even though that's the one she 'should' be doing.

She studied for about an hour,but then got bored.She sat at her desk,her head leaning on her arms that were crossed in front of her.She stared at her pencil deep in thought.She had her window opened to the cool night air.A little wind gust blew into her room making her shiver slightly.She got up to close it and almost screamed when she saw Inuyasha sitting there on the sill.'Was he sitting here the whole time watching me!'she thought.She put her hand over chest,to try and calm her frantic heart from popping out.

"Jeez,Inuyasha you scared me half to death."she said trying to keep quiet,since everyone else in the house was sleeping."How long have you been here?"she asked curiously.He smirked.

"For about twenty minutes."he stated.Kagome sat there shocked.

"You were sitting here for twenty minutes staring at me?"she asked whispering angrily.

"Yup."he said smiply.He stood up walked over and sat on her bed.She sighed.

"And why didn't you say something?"she said sitting besides him.He just shrugged.Then he gave her a look.The kind of look that read 'Aren't-you-forgetting-something?'.

"What?"she asked stupidly knowing what he was going to say.

"'What?'...What do you mean 'What?'You took off without telling me!"he said clearly angry.

"Oh that,...Sorry."she said quietly.

"What if something happened to you!"he asked raising his voice to an almost yell.She jumped and put a hand over his mouth.

"SHHH! Everyone is sleeping.Do you want to wake everyone up?"she whispered through gritted teeth."And besides I had Kirara with me.I was safe."she said letting him go.

"'Keh!'Whatever!"he said.

"Why are you so upset?"she asked.

"I'm not upset!"he said raising his voice again.

"SHH! I told you to be quiet."she said putting a hand over his mouth again.He just glared at her.She let her hand down again.He 'Keh!'ed again and turned his head away.She sighed.'Oh great,here he goes being all dramatic.'

"Look,Inuyasha I'm sorry."she said.He turned his head and looked at her.She was giving him a puppy-eyed look.He sighed.

"Whatever."he said.In is own little way that ment'I forgive you'.Kagome smiled leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.He turned to look at her,she was blushing,but smiling.He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.He wrapped his arms around her,deepening the kiss.It was much more romantic,sweet,lovingly then before.

(A.N)  
They kissed allllllll night. wink wink nudge (I'm not going into detail with 'those' types of scene. I'll leave that up to you. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID)  
(END OF A.N)

The next morning.Kagome woke up to the sun glaring in her face from her window.She grimaced and turned away from it.And into Inuyasha...A naked Inuyasha! 'Whoa!...Oh yeah.' she thought has she remembered what happend.She smiled and snuggled into his chest.She felt him wrap his arm around her.She felt like she was going to fall asleep again.But then it hit her 'What time is it?'she whipped around suddenly to look at her clock.But she got tangled in the sheets and fell on the floor.'THUMP'  
Inuyasha woke up suddenly in defense mode.He looked down at her then started laughing.She was laying on her back some the sheets tangled around her,hair all over her face.

"Heh! WOW! That was graceful of you."he said

She glared at him.He got up to put his hakama on.He grasped her arm,  
and was about to help her up when they heard footsteps coming quickly up the stairs and for her room.By the time they had a chance to react it was to late.

Sota opened the door.

"Hey sis are you alright?You need to hurry up if you going to go to scho-."he stopped suddenly looking at the scene before him.Kagome laying on the floor naked,tangled in sheets.Inuyasha was crouched down beside her,holding onto her arm with no shirt on.They all didn't move in total shocked silence.

"What are you guys doing?"he asked.

Kagome scrambled to her feet grasped the sheet to her chest.Trying to act casual.

"Wha...What do you mean?"she asked.Trying to look convincing.Even though she was finding it hard to stand right since her legs were still tangled in the sheets.Inuyasha just stood there.Kagome looked at him and mouthed 'HELP ME!'.Inuyasha looked at Sota, who had a bewildered look on his face.Inuyasha wasn't' sure what to say.He was thinking about just being completely blunt with the kid and tell him why they were in this situation.but a voice interrupted all they're fratic thoughts.

"Sota!Is she alright?What was that thump?"Ms.Higurashi yelled up the stairs.They all stood there again.Looking at the door.Sota turned his head torwards the door.

"She's fine mom...And Inuyasha's here too!"he yelled back down.Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sota.'Is he going to say anything?'They both thought.

"Oh,how wonderful.I haven't seen him in a while."Ms.Higurashi said,mostly to herself."What are they doing?"she asked.

"Well...I'm not sure, Kagome is nak-"he cut off as it hit him.Kagome thought he wasn't ithat/i dumb...for a ten year old."MOM! I THINK KAGOME AND INUYASHA WER-"he was cut off.iThis/i time by Inuyasha jumping over and covering his mouth.

"What was that dear?"Ms.Higurashi asked.

"Nothing mom,I'm fine I fell off the bed! Be down in a minute."Kagome yelled.

"Okay,dear!Be careful next time!"she said.

"Yeah!"Kagome yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha let out a breath of releif.And they both looked at Sota with Inuyasha's hand still over his mouth.He looked at them both confused.

"Listen here kid."Inuyasha said."You will not repeat a word of this to anyone.We were sleeping,okay?"he said.Sota nodded his head franticly."When we go down stairs your going to act like this never happened okay?"he added.Sota nodded again.They let out a 'phew'.

"Remember this is a man-to-man promise.Do not repeat."Inuyasha said to him letting him go.The whole 'Man-to-man promise' thing worked perfectly.Sota smiled,and nodded.

"Yeah,man-to-man.Gotcha!"Sota said.He turned and went downstairs.Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was standing there with the sheet still to her chest, with a stunned exspression on her face.

"Wow,that was pretty slick."she said.He smirked and shrugged like it was nothing.BUt they both knew that,that was close.

They both went downstairs.Kagome felt a little nervous.But tried to remain calm,since Inuyasha seemed to be.

"Oh,Inuyasha haven't seen you in while dear."Ms.Higurashi said.Smiling away.Inuyasha just said a simple "Hello."

Sota looked fine.But he kept on looking at Kagome with a face that read 'I-Know-What-You-Were-Doing!'.His lil eyes squinted,lips pressed together.She didn't like it.

"Kagome,if your going to school you better get your stuff together. I'll pack a bit of extra lunch for you.Since you won't have time to eat now."Ms.Higurashi siad.Kagome nodded,looked at Inuyasha,and walked back upstairs.

"So,Inuyasha dear,when did you get here?"Ms.Higurashi asked.Packing Sota and Kagome's lunches.Kagome came running down the stairs,on which she was half way up anyway.Looking a little paniced.

"He JUST got here! When I woke up!"Kagome said.Everyone looked at her funny."What?"she asked franticly.TRYING to be calm, but it wasn't working.

"Oh!Isn't that nice."said Ms.Higurashi.Kagome was so thankful that her mother was so naive.

"Kagome,you better hurry you don't to be late."said Sota.Still giving her 'that' look.Kagome turned white.And stared at him ,slowly tunred around and started walking back upstairs.She got her stuff together and walked back downstairs. Inuyasha looked very calm about the whole situation.She on the other hand felt like she ws going to throw up.She's felt that way ever since this morning.And it hasn't gone away.'maybe I can call in sick?'she thought.Her mother looked at her and noticed Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You don't look so good?"her mother asked.She reached over and felt Kagome's forehead.

"You seem alright?"she said."Do you you feel good enough to go to school?"she asked.Kagome glanced at Sota who was gettin ghis stuff and was about to walk out the door.Inuyasha suddenly stood up.

"I think I'll head back.I'll come back later."he said and walked torwards the door and left.Kagome looked around it was just her Mother and Grandpa.She let out in exasperated sigh.

"I'm going to school."she said.

"Okay dear.Have a nice day!"her mother said smiling.

Kagome walked out onto the school grounds when the bell rang.'Eh! What a lousy day! I don't think I acclomplished anything!'she thought to herself.She sighed.

"Hey Kagome!"Yuka's voice yelled from behind her. She turned and her three friends Ayumi,Eri,and Yuka were there.

"Hey Kagome want to grab a bite to eat with us?"Eri asked.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in a while!"Yuka said.Ayumi just nodded her head agreeing.

"Sure."Kagome said.She hadn't acted like a normal teenager in a while. Why not? Plus she missed hanging out with her friends.She hadn't seen much of them over the past year.But they stood by her when she did them.

They walked to the local buger joint (You know which one! 'WacDnadles or whatever it's called!) They ordered food and sat down in a booth by the window.Kagome felt a little left out of they're conversations.They were going on about the latest bands,and fashion and Kagome didn't have a clue what they were talking about.She just sat there listening.

"So Kagome how's your back?"Eri asked.Kagome sat up suddenly now the attention was on her.

"My back?"Kagome know,you hurt your back a while ago.I think you grandpa said you fell down the stairs?"Yuka said.

"Oh yeah right I forgot.It's better.Clumsy me!"she said with a chuckle,trying to play along with another one of Grandpa's excuses for her disappearing.

"Kagome you really should be careful."Eri said with concern written allover her face.

"Has your guy come to visit you!"Ayumi asked.Kagome almost choked on her soda by the sudden question.

"Yeah he better of had visited her."Yuka said."I had a boyfriend once who gave me flowers when I sprang my ankle.He was nice.But he was so stupid.He was once wearing two left shoes.And I asked him if he had two left feet and he said 'no!'"Yuka lauged."So I dumped him."she added.Eri and Ayumi laughed.Kagome didn't thing it was that funny though.

"That was pretty shallow.Why didn't you give him a second chance?"Kagome asked.

"No way!"she answered.

"At least she knows when to dump a loser.Unilike you who keep going out with some bad boy.Who won't even come to visit you when your hurt or sick."Eri said.Kagome was shocked by the sudden attack.

"I never said he didn't visit me!"Kagome said.They all looked at her with shocked curious eyes.

"So he did visit you.When?"asked Yuka.

"Last night.He stayed with me all night."

"OOOOOOH."they all said.

"What?"Kagome asked.Crossing her arms.

"Did he bring you flowers?"Aymui asked.

"No."

"Did he bring you anything?"Eri asked.

"No."

"Then what did you guys do 'all night'"Yuka asked.Kagome blushed.

"We...We just talked."Kagome said.

"'Talked'?" they all said in unison.

"Yeah...Talked."said Kagome.They all looked at her questionlingy.

"If you say so."said Eri.Yuka didn't look quite convinced either.Ayumi just went with it.

"AWW! That's so cute you guys talked all night!"she said all smiley.Kagome blushed and nodded.She sighed.She hardly touched her food at all.She hadn't felt like eating at all lately.

"Hey Kagome aren't you going to eat?"asked Yuka.

"No.I don't feel really good."Kagome said.They all gasped.She looked up at them. "What?" she asked.

"Kagome you better go home. You know how sick you get.You don't want to risk getting worse."Yuka said.Kagome sighed.

"I guess."she said she got up.Waved good-bye and left.

They all sat there in a moment of silence.

"Do you really think they talked? From what she has always told us,that guys doesn't sound like the 'talking all night'type."Yuka said.

"I was thinking that too...You don't suppose they-."Eri asked.

"I don't know.You would think she would tell us."Yuka said.They both looked at Ayumi to see her opinion on the subject.She just smiled.

"I think they did talk all night."she sighed."It's so romantic."she said getting all starry eyed.Eri and Yuka just rolled there eyes.

----------------------------------------

Sorry for the weird ending...but I didn't know how to do it.HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!.. REVEIW! PLEASE puppy face And if anyone knows any good tips or suggestions You can put them in your reveiw...OR via e-mail **GoddessGothgirl aol .com**

(I have so many e-mails.But I perfer this one it's my oldest one wiht all the stuff on it)

REVEIW PLEASE!

Scarlett (Aki99)


End file.
